Disney Villains' Defeats
These are the characters who got defeated/killed in various Disney movies. The list of villains are: List *Captain Hook: Fell down from his pirate ship and met Tick-Tock the Crocodile and brought a clock from his throat and fed him and the crocodile launched him at the end of the ocean, and transformed himself as a codfish and the octopus tried to eat the pirates in "Return to Never Land" *Mother Gothel:died in dust *Chick Hicks: got booed off the stage in Los Angeles International Speedway *Yellow-Spotted Lizards: Since Stanley and Zero had been eating nothing but onions for the past few days, the lizards didn't want to drink their onion-infused blood. *The Delinquent Road Hazards: got arrested by the Sheriff in Radiator Springs at the end of the movie during the credits *Frank: got stuck in a harvesting field when he didn't kill Lightning McQueen and Mater, but later reforms during the credits *Nikabrik: Already dead after the Telmarine army was splashed by water *The Anglerfish: trapped by Marlin and Dory with a mask, then got eaten by Blenny with one bite during the credits *The Guards (The Incredibles): all beaten by the Incredible family *The Seagulls (Finding Nemo): got their beaks stuck on a sailboat's sail and they got their beaks out and they're still alive *Troll (The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe): ran away after Jadis died *Telmarine: the rest of them ran away after being wet by the sea gods *Maugrim - Peter used his sword, and slayed Maugrim to death. *The Wolves (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch & the Wardrobe): all ran away after Jadis dies *Evil Wreath: was taken away be Santa Claus after Oogie Boogie dies *Bradley "Brad" Uppercrust III: lost all of his games, and were thrown in the ESPN Blimp by Tank *Omnidroid: got destroyed by the Incredible family and Frozone *Chef Skinner: tied up and was trapped in a food closet along with the Health Inspector *The Health Inspector: tied up and was trapped in a food closet along with Chef Skinner *The Old Lady: didn't shoot rats and the rat clan went to the deep sewer in a farm *The Agent:got kicked by Penny's mama *Sid Phillips:spooked by Woody and the mutant toys *Vicious Aliens: all dead when the visitors exit *Lonesome Ghosts: ran away *Mr. Winkie: got arrested in a prison *Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear: got chased by bees *The Wolf (The Sword in the Stone): fell down off a river *Evil Clown:vanished *Scud: stuck by traffic *The Fishermen: didn't kill Marlin, Nemo, the school of grouper and Dory with knives and starved to death after Marlin wakes up Nemo near the end of the film *Dr. Calico:got trapped in a hospital when Penny and Bolt escaped and entered a tractor beam of a UFO and Rhino turned off the TV and continues playing *Henry J. Waternoose III:got arrested by the CDA *Darla - Nigel flies into the Dentist's Office, gets scared, then kicked out, and Gill was fired by Mount Wahnahackalookie, and hits her hair, then the sink splashes water at Darla's face and still lives. *Hopper:eaten alive by baby birds *The Dentist: got hit by a hanging object and still lives *Thumper: got scared by Dim the Beetle *Madam Mim: became sick by Merlin and he used his wand for sunshine and she hated it *Syndrome:knocked into a jet propeller *Mary & Sarah Sanderson:vanished *Winifred Sanderson: turned into a stone statue and vanished *Sarousch: got arrested by Frollo's Guards *Madame Medusa: stays up and Nero and Brutus plans to eat her *Governor Ratcliffe: shot John Smith and his henchmen takes him away, then arrested by the king's order in the direct to video sequel *Cruella De Vil and Horace and Jasper Badun:got crashed into her car and broke into pieces, then got arrested by the Mental Asylum in the sequel *AUTO - McCrea Fights with him, then grabs on him, and puts AUTO's switch to off, and was shut down *Charles F. Muntz: fell off his blimp *Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Omega: got crashed by their planes to each other by Russell says "Squirrel", put the Cone of Shame on Alpha's neck and discharged his radioactive collar and his voice changed by Dug and later they were reformed *Judge Claude Frollo - The Gargoyle head he was standing on came to life, roared at him, broke off, and Frollo fell to his death. *Clayton:hung by a vine and dropped his knife *Al McWhiggin: started crying when he has low prices in Al's Toy Barn *Yzma: fell down off a palace and got hit by a window by Kronk *Kronk: fell down off a palace by Yzma *The Gnome King:poisoned by the egg and crumbled into pieces *Lord Cutler Beckett:destroyed by cannons with his ship *Mercer:got suffocated by Davy Jones's tentacles *Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel: got arrested *Ben Ali Gator and Alligators: ran away *The Police Officer: got the apple from the poor man and his defeat is unknown *Chernabog: refused by sunlight along with Chernabog's Ghosts, Witches and restless Soulmen *Chernabog's Ghosts, Witches and restless Soulmen: refused by sunlight along with Chernabog *The Harpies: refused by sunlight *Chernabog's minions: all refused by sunlight *Barnyard Animals: got transformed into animal-like demons by Chernabog *Blue Demons: fell into the fiery pit by Chernabog *Doris and Mini-Doris:ceased to exist *Dr. Finkle:got arrested *Randall Boggs: got hit by a shovel in the human world *Evil Emperor Zurg: beaten by Rex and went down to the elevator shaft later reformed in Toy Story 2 and he escaped in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Stinky Pete: trapped in Amy's knapsack, and Barbie has a crush on him. *Jean-Pierre Le Pelt:got arrested *Pete: defeated in many various ways *Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz: defeated in many various ways *Marina Del Rey and Benjamin: Arrested by the king for their crimes *Mozenrath: defeated in all of the episodes he has appeared *Davy Jones:heart was stabbed by Will Turner *Doctor Facilier: The talisman was destroyed Tiana, then the face sucks Facilier, and it makes him become sucked into The Masks and the Voodoo Dolls world and leaves a gravestone. *Queen of Hearts,King of Hearts, and Card Soldiers :Ceased to exist when Alice woke up as they were only a part of the dream. *Firebird: got melted and didn't kill Spring Sprite and The Elk and mostly it died *Gaston:fell off the Beast's castle *LeFou:got hit by living artifact servants *Barbossa:shot by Jack Sparrow,but later resurrected *Horned King:sucked into black cauldron *Jadis The White Witch:defeated by Aslan *Regurgitator: defeated by Perry *The Mob: Crushed and hurt by the anthropomorphic objects in the Beast's Castle *El Diablo: Captured by Delgado, taken to the pound, then adopted by a rich lady who makes him wear dresses. *Vasquez and Rafferty:got arrested by the police *Ringmaster: fell upside down into a bucket and got an elephant mask on his buttocks and later reforms at the end of the movie (though the directors cut the scene where he reforms) *Jafar:in the first movie, trapped inside his lamp after turning into a genie, then killed in the DTV sequel after Iago pushed his lamp in lava. *Nasira: After Jafar died, she fled and her spell broke. *Judge Doom:melted in his own dip *Lyle T. Rourke: crystalized and shattered in millions of pieces *Helga Sinclair: fell off of a propeller by Lyle T. Rourke and yet survives *Maleficent:defeated by the sword of truth *Diablo: became a statue by the fairies *Maleficent's Goons: got their heads cut off by The Queen of Hearts in Mickey's House of Villains *Man - Killed in forest fire (debatable) *Merlock the Magician: fell off without the emerald ring *Miraz: betrayed by Lord Sopespian, who then blamed his death on the Narnians *Lord Sopespian: swallowed by the water spirit that Aslan summoned. *Bandersnatch: changed sides after Alice Kingsleigh gave it back it's eye *Uto and Kago: Mama Gunda flung their lips and they lay down and they still live *Monstro:slammed into huge rock *Edgar Balthazar:locked in a trunk and sent to Timbuktu *Morgana: King Triton blasts at her, and was frozen, and the ice breaks, and lets Morgana sink to her death in the ocean. *Oogie Boogie:squished by Santa Claus *Percival C. McLeach - Joanna the Goanna waves good bye to him, the crocodiles slow him down, and lets McLeach fall to his death. *The Crocodiles (The Rescuers Down Under): beaten up by Percival C. McLeach *Queen Narissa:fell off tall building *The Giant Magnet: Didn't kill all of the appliances and was shut off *Elmo St. Peters: Suffered when the appliances escape and still lives. *Evil Queen- The lightning strikes on the cliff and she fell off and got crushed by a boulder and eaten by her vulture minions. *Ramsley: first natural causes:second dragged into fireplace(going down) *Ratigan - The rope snaps after the bell rings, and it lets Ratigan fall off the Big Ben. *Felicia:got mauled by royal guard dogs *Stromboli: puts Pinocchio in a cage and his defeat is unknown. *Sabor: killed by a spear tossed by Tarzan *Scar: overthrown by a cliff by Simba and got eaten by hyenas and engulfed in a big flame *The Underminer: Got destroyed in the video game *The Grasshoppers and Molt: killed by Flik in the video game *The Jellyfish: some fishermen caught them after the EAC green sea turtles rescue Marlin and Dory (debatable) *Coachman and The Coachman's Minions: got defeated in the video game *Shan Yu - Mushu lights a firecracker, and it blasts, and lets Yu ride on the firecracker, and the explosions killed him. *Sykes:hit by a train *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and Hyenas: blown away by fire in The Lion King, fell into a hole by Uncle Max in The Lion King 1 1/2 *Titans: Hurled into space where they exploded *The Barracuda (Finding Nemo): was killed by mines (debatable) *Ursula: impaled by bow of ship by Prince Eric while trying to kill Ariel *The Clowns: got knocked in Disney's Villains' Revenge *Aconcagua: lost his eyes, his nose and his mouth *The Apaches: were hurt after they didn't kill Pecos Bill and Widowmaker *Zira - Kiara attempts to save her while Nala wants to rescue her, and the lightning hits the dam, and lets Zira fall to her death. *Jolly Roger:defeated by pirates *Xemnas: Defeated by Sora and Riku *Sa'luk and the Forty Thieves:becomes solid gold and the henchmen got sank when the boat turns gold *Master Control Program:gets deleted *The Rhinos and Birds: washed away by flood (debatable) *Forte:crashes on floor *Black Triangles: disappeared *Erymanthian Boar: got hit by an arrow by Hercules *Nemean Lion: got kicked by Hercules *Harpy: got trapped in a big cage by Hercules *Ceto - Got shanked by Hercules and was turned into The Hydra. *Volgud: died by his flashing green light and his clothes fell down *The Pike (The Sword in the Stone): eaten up by a shark after they didn't kill duo (debatable) *The Eagle: killed by an arrow fired by an unseen archer after they didn't eat the duo (debatable) *Chakashy: stuck in a cyclone *Ashton Carnaby: stuck in a gigantic tornado *Mother Gothel - Pascal held Rapunzel's hair and trips and Gothel falls to her death. *Hades:gets lost in The River Styx by Slimy Souls *Kazar:crushed by rocks *General Von Talon: Trapped by his cape in a hook. *Carnotaurs:first was crushed by rock slide, second fell off cliff *The Bear - The claw hits the log, and its snaps, and He and Todd fall off the waterfall. *Amos Slade: got injured by the bear got killed and rolled down a hit and his right foot got hurt *Tyrannosaurus:dies with the other dinosaurs *The Velociraptors - The Carnotaurs roared at them, and starved to death while trying to kill Aladar and his friends. *The Dragonfly:eaten by a fish *Flotsam and Jetsam:accidentally destroyed by Ursula *Lumpjaw:drowns in a river *Alameda Slim:got arrested *The Willies: got hit by Lucky Jack *Rico: got arrested *Doctor Phillium Benedict and Fenwick: got fired by a laser and got arrested *Headless Horseman: hit by a glowing pumpkin and was foiled *Eric Hellstrom: got sad in his homeland *Underlingk and Cufflingk: got arrested along with General Von Talon *Kron:dies from a bite of a Carnotaur *The Giant Squid - Ned fires a harpoon at the squid, and was killed to death. *The Black Tin Robot: got splashed by water from a pail with a spring by Mickey *Sark:destroyed by Tron *French Milkman the Driver: got hit by Lucky Jack *Doctor Frankenollie: killed in the explosion *Ginarrbrik: killed by Susan's arrow *Captain Nemo:blasted off by a cannon *Jack-in-the-Box:fell into a burning furnace *Gazeem:eaten by the Cave of Wonders *Heffalumps and Woozles:ceased to exist when Pooh woke up as they were only part of the nightmare. *Crud:destroyed when Christopher Robin exposes him to a bar of soap. *Hunter Dogs:crushed by rocks *The Bandits (Melody Time): lost all their gold teeth and were accumulated by Pecos Bill, a cow and Widowmaker *Hawk: got attacked by a lot of objects tossed by the fairies and got away *The Eels: became into a shape of a knot *The Vultures (Melody Time): punched by Pecos Bill and didn't eat Widowmaker *Dijon the Thief: become to pig ran away by Genie Magic *The Pirates: A ship was destroyed by a squid when and they drowned before they defeat Marina's eels (debatable) *Professor Tetti-Tatti: got under his sailors when he is killing Willie *The Wolf (Make Mine Music): got captured by Peter *Undertow:lost all of his teeth when he slammed onto ice *Cloak and Dagger: trapped on an icicle while they didn't kill Ariel, Sebastian, King Triton and Melody *Prince John and Sir Hiss: Didn't kill Robin Hood and got arrested by King Richard *Sheriff of Nottingham: got arrested along with Prince John and Sir Hiss *Shere Khan: in the first movie, he got scared by fire and in the sequel, he falls in the lava but he survives and gets trapped in the stone tiger head as a cage and was tricked by Lucky the Vulture in his second appearance. *The Crocodiles (The Lion King II): washed away by a flood after Zira dies (beyond that's unknown) *Nuka:crushed by logs while trying to kill Simba *Log Crocodiles: disappeared after the queen died *The Pink Elephants:fade away when the whiskey wears off *Roscoe and DeSoto: electrocuted *Sao Feng:blasted by cannons *Buster: crushed by barrels and was trapped *Aunt Sarah: got good care with Lady and she was reformed *Si and Am: crashed by Lady and Aunt Sarah carried them *The Rat:killed by Tramp *Fidget:got thrown into the Thames river and still lives *Honest John and Gideon:take Pinocchio to Pleasure Island and their fate is unknown *Scroop:drifted into space *The Giant (1933):fell off to his death *The Witch (Silly Symphony):turned into stone *The Witch (Mickey Mouse Works):kicked into fire *The Hammerhead Shark:crushed by ice while it didn't kill all of the penguins *The Old Man:take Giselle their fate is unknown *The Hydra:crushed by a rock slide *The Monsters:killed by Hercules *Lady Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine: transformed into frogs *Ebenezer Scrooge: Changed his ways after seeing his future *The Toon Patrol:4 laughed to death,1 kicked into dip *GO-4: Knocked out of bridge and falls to his death (the first Pixar minion to fall down and die) and is destroyed when crashes next to pool *Steward bots - WALL-E and the other robots face them, and the bash and destroy all of AUTO's minions. *The Cyclops:fell to his death *The Mountain Lion: fell into a trap by Shadow *Captain Gantu: crashed with his spaceship *Friends on the Other Side: sucked into the shadows' world *The Red Queen:arrested by The White Queen, handcuffed to The Knave Of Hearts *Monkey Fist:turned into a stone *Kaa: got eaten by a boulder at day and night *Long John Silver:evaded (in all three versions) prison and leaved to continue his life as a pirate (beyond that is unknown) *Ronno: was thrown by a cliff by Bambi in the first movie, and he got a turtle on his nose and ran away in the sequel *Lord Belasco:got arrested by the king *Tony Perkis:got trapped in a detention cell *Professor Zündapp:got trapped in a box by Mater and he ran away *Mama Gunda: punishes Uto and Kago and her defeat is unknown *Willie the Giant: fallen down the beanstalk and crashed on the ground and didn't kill Mickey, Donald and Goofy *Cave of Wonders: melted after they didn't kill Aladdin, Carpet and Abu *Lotso - The garbage man picks up Lotso, and ties him up onto the front of his garbage truck, along with the frog and other junk toys. *Jabberwocky: beheaded by Alice Kingsleigh with the Vorpal Sword *The Knave Of Hearts: arrested by Mirana, handcuffed to The Red Queen *Facilier's Shadow: got sucked into the shadows' world *Outlanders: didn't kill Simba and his pridelanders, and they injured while they didn't rule the Pridelands and they were reformed after Zira dies *The Jub Jub Bird: Got his head crushed by a rock fired by the Armoured Cards *Armoured Cards: surrendered after Alice Kingsleigh slays the Jabberwocky *Jadis's Army: the rest of them ran away when Jadis was eaten by Aslan *The Ghost of Christmas Past:extinguished with his own flame retardant by Ebenezer Scrooge *The Ghost of Christmas Present:eroded into a pile of ash when his visit with Scrooge is over *The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come: Ceased to exist when Scrooge woke up on Christmas Day *Jacob Marley: Already dead but spent his afterlife bound in heavy chains representing his accumulated sins in life. *Villains in Mickey's House of Villains:the leader (Jafar) is sucked into Genie's lamp while the rest flee like cowards. *Eric:defeated by Rufus *Chaos Lords of Fire and Ice:defeated by Kida *The Rhinoceros and the Bird: didn't crush Zugor and Tarzan and were injured into a tree accident *Lucifer:fell down by Bruno *Leroy and Leroy Clones:shut down *Iggy & Dan:got paid *Nazis (Bedknobs and Broomsticks):chased by the suits of armour *King Leonidas: was turned into a rabbit by magic *Nazis (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe):shot down by anti aircraft fire (though the directors cut that scene where they got killed) *Chataway Girls: Humiliated by Alice Kingsleigh after she blackmails them into telling her about the engagement plan. *Gangsters:got crashed in a junkyard *Barnaby:trapped in a toy box *Bartholomew: eaten by Felicia when he calls Ratigan a rat *The Toy Monkey: got taped and trapped in a drawer by Woody and Slinky and later reforms during the end *Diablo (Kim Possible):shut down *Nizam: killed by Tus *The Rat (A Christmas Carol): chased and presumably killed by Old Joe *Razoul: Reforms(given the flowers by Jasmine in Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Wicked Witch of the East & the West: the first witch was killed by a trailer and the second one melted into a tub *The Kraken: killed by Davy Jones *Skinner (101 Dalmatians):got arrested *Zurg's Robots:all destroyed by Buzz Lightyear and got destroyed by a crystal and all exploded in the beginning of Toy Story 2 *Tublat: yelled at the end of an episode he has appeared *King Louie: foiled in his destroyed ruins *Evil Buzz Lightyear: fell into the sun and probably died]] *Hook's Pirates and Mr. Smee: chased by Tick Tock as a coofish and the octopus *Evil Manta: blown away by sea wind in his first appearance *Ian Howe:got arrested *Mitch Wilkinson:got trapped in a water chamber *Dr. Claw: got arrested *Henry Burke: got punched by Jack Bruno *Bruce, Anchor and Chum: got chased by mines exploding and later reformed with Mr. Ray's class at the end and their defeat is unknown *Gilbert Huph: got injured by Bob Parr *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew: got left their mustaches from Guido said "Pit stop" *Mr. Snoops:laughed at Madame Medusa and rafted away *Black Dogs: didn't kill Oliver and he was safe *Brown Dog:got barked by Oliver *The Bees: ran away from Winnie the Pooh *The Huns: got stuck in snow and died *Snipes and The Sailors: got hurt to each other and some of them died *The Mercenaries: got hit fire and crushed and foiled *The Weasels got hit by a wall and crushed by books falling down *Gwythaints: One of them are killed after they didn't kill Taran, Eliowyn and Hen Wen *Queen Aggravaine: got arrested *Mayor Brown: got arrested *Scary Trees: disappeared after the queen died Category:Lists Category:Deceased villains Category:Deaths Category:Foiled Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Classics Category:Other Animated Disney Film Villains Category:Touchstone Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Prequel Villains Category:Direct-to-DVD and Video Villains Category:Falling villains Category:Toon Villains Category:Classic Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Villians draged to hell Category:Defeated villains Category:Villains who get defeated by a different object Category:Villains that got arrested